


【龙獒】四舍五入

by letitina



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitina/pseuds/letitina





	

 

四舍五入

 

今年河南的冬天来得格外的早，未及十二月份，各地市已早早的迎来初雪。

 

便是这样寒气逼人的天气里，国乒队造访河南首府郑州市，如期在省体育馆召开活动。

 

其间，张继科打球至半酣之际，佯装晕倒在地。马龙见状，半真半假的调侃道：“快，继科儿需要人工呼吸！”

 

未承想，洞悉他所想的丁宁同样笑着回应道：“龙，这个机会让给你了。”

 

结果，结果。

 

结果马龙放下拍子真去了。毫不含糊，毫不拖泥带水，简直巴不得一声。

 

不过最终也没有真的亲上，只是拿手在张继科胸前按压几下做心脏复苏，顺便吃豆腐。

 

其实四舍五入，也可以算作为国接吻了。

 

无人知晓的是，有那么一个瞬间，马龙注视着他轻阖的双眸，翕动的鼻翼，半撅的嘴唇，真的想不顾一切的吻下去，就像童话中王子吻醒属于他的睡美人一样。他的手仍按在他胸前，那颗鲜活的心脏冲撞着他覆着薄汗的掌心，耳畔是观众们排山倒海般的起哄声，他却只闻得张继科有力的心跳声，“噗通”“噗通”，一下接着一下，准确无误的击中他的耳膜。似乎是在告诉他：

 

他们还存在着。

 

当晚结束活动后，他们乘车回到下榻的酒店。时候已然不早，然而张继科仍固执着要洗澡。

 

“好好好，真是服了你了。”马龙无奈的笑笑，一把将他按回椅子里，“我先进去，等会儿我喊你了再脱衣服过来。”

 

这是马龙多年养成的习惯。每逢洗澡，他必定先张继科一步进入浴室。一来是为了调试水温，二来是由于刚洗完澡，浴室的温度较高，张继科光着身子进来时不至于觉着冷会感冒受凉。

 

一点一滴的细节，全是爱。

 

冲洗完毕的马龙裸着上身，下半身盖着条被子躺在床上看手机刷微博，对张继科轻手轻脚走出浴室一事浑然未觉，直至对方故意重重的摔在他身上时，他才放下手机。

 

“洗完啦？”他温柔的用手指揩去张继科脸廓上垂坠着的多余的水珠，张继科那双被热气熏得绯红的桃花眼一眨不眨的望著他，迷离似水的眸子里盛满笑意与揉碎的光影，如同黑丝绒般的苍穹之上缀着几点疏星，交错变幻，簇拥着瞳孔正中央马龙的轮廓。

 

“你似乎忘了一件事。”张继科光着身子趴在他身上，指指自己的嘴巴，“人工呼吸还没做完。”

 

马龙失笑：“那好，你闭上眼。”

 

执着于凡事都要有始有终的张继科十分听话的垂下削薄的眼帘，适时的屏住呼吸，先是拿嘴唇轻轻蹭一下他湿润的鼻尖，而后紧紧贴上他温热的双唇。

 

开始还算正常，只是单纯的渡气而已，属于马龙的气息缓缓漫过他的口腔内壁。直到马龙灵巧的舌撬开他微闭的牙关时他才觉察出不对，可惜为时已晚。马龙猛的一个翻身将他压制在身下，一手扣住他绒绒的后脑勺，进一步加深这个吻。张继科的双手抵住他的两肩试图推开他。他想说错了错了，人工呼吸与接吻是两码事，可是嘴被马龙堵着，他只能发出“呜呜嗯嗯”的类似于小动物的叫唤。他们中间仍横着条乳白的棉被，然而马龙原本垫在他脑后的手已然挪到他光裸的肩膀上，有一下没一下的合拢手掌揉捏着那里的肌肉，舌尖舔过他敏感的上颚。他的唇温软而潮湿，齿缝间肆溢的淡淡薄荷香带着森林般的清爽，他的舌头犹如在密林间奔跑的啮齿动物一般躲避着马龙的追捕。

 

有如一只蝴蝶扇动翅膀可以四舍五入为一场飓风，一个火热的吻同样可以四舍五入为一次激烈的性爱。

 

马龙的手指不算轻柔的摩挲着他的颈动脉，张继科咬在他下唇上，虎牙穿破外皮，甜腥的铁锈味在厮磨的唇齿间弥漫。他的指甲抠着他的后背，双腿勾上他的腰际，翘起的臀部充满挑逗意味的不住蹭着马龙勃起的阴茎，后者单手掐住他不安分的来回扭动的屁股，低低的笑着。

 

“继科儿不乖，所以龙仔要惩罚。”

 

说完他垂下头，一口咬上张继科泛红的乳尖，张继科的身体因这突如其来的猛烈刺激蓦地抽搐一下，偏生马龙不依不饶的将那点红肿含在口中大力舔吮，张继科禁不住的脖颈向后仰去，伸展而出的侧颈线条与削肩相连拉开一道曼妙的弧线，微张的唇间逸出慵懒喑哑的呻吟。马龙宽厚滚热的手掌覆在他的大腿根部，粗砺的厚茧擦过嫩肉，换来阵阵轻微的颤栗。

 

“这酒店里好像没有润滑油，你有带护手霜一类的吗？”马龙用受伤的下唇碰触着“Unbreakable”的黑色纹身，沉着嗓子问道。

 

张继科摇摇头：“没。干脆你直接进来得了。”

 

马龙害怕弄伤他，不肯答应，用眼神示意他翻个身背朝自己。张继科不明白马龙又要整出什么幺蛾子来，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的翻过来背对着他。马龙在他腰下垫了两个枕头。张继科跪趴在床上，上半身几乎不曾挨床，羞红的脸深埋在臂弯之间。马龙一手安慰似的揉着他屁股上的软肉，意欲使他放松。待注意到他紧绷的腰肌渐渐松弛时，马龙突然靠过去，舌头挤入臀缝再悄然滑进去。

 

“我操！”张继科的瞳孔骤然收缩，私处被人舌抚的快感一波接着一波碾压着他的神经，头皮爽到发麻。马龙湿润的舌尖扫过会阴，舔舐着粉嫩的穴肉，牙齿时不时的在其上剐蹭。那里溢出的淫糜与佘下的津液打湿了他干渴的嘴唇。马龙依靠这些滑腻的液体完成了扩张工作，张继科的手紧紧攥住身下的床单，抽着气搜肠刮肚的找词儿问候马龙。马龙权当做没听见，好整以暇的俯下身子，闪着光的湿漉漉的双唇烙上张继科背部的翅膀刺青图样，单手扶住自己的性器，缓缓送入张继科体内。他取掉枕头，膝盖顶入张继科夹紧的双腿之间，牙齿衔住他后颈最敏感的那处开始动。从最初的徐徐抽送到后来的猛烈撞击，阴囊狠狠地拍击着他颤动的臀瓣。张继科支撑不住的软倒在床上，屁股却不受意识所控的抬起迎合马龙的节奏，黏腻的呻吟与肆虐的汗水一齐蒸发在满室的旖旎之中。马龙将他半搂半抱在怀中，从侧面狠命侵入。他的神志上是散的，感官上是爽的。平整的床单被他们交缠的肉体拱出一团团的褶皱。张继科想要伸手去抚慰自己硬挺多时的性器，不料被马龙瞅见，后者当即态度强硬的扯过他的双手反剪到背后。

 

“我说让你射，你才能射。”他大汗淋漓的附在张继科发红发热的耳边，毫无规律的喘着粗气说道。

 

张继科被生生干到高潮的时候，整个人都在剧烈的抖动着，后穴条件反射性的一次又一次收缩。马龙将手指伸进他的口腔，两指夹住他湿软的舌头，顽劣的搅动着。沾满唾液的手指抽出后又填入私处间的罅隙，与马龙的性器共同进进出出，指节屈起抚平内壁上的褶痕，折磨着已然不堪一击的神经。

 

两个人全部折腾完已是后半夜。心满意足却疲惫不堪的马龙从背后拥住张继科，下巴搁在他肩上，懒懒的打个呵欠，欣然入眠。

 

人的欲望总是无穷尽的，想要的太多有时反而会成为一种负累。马龙将他所想的那些四舍五入一下，发现他这一生中只消一个张继科，便足够足够了。

 

FIN

感谢阅读

 


End file.
